Spitfire's birth
by candygirlpony56
Summary: Spitfire tells Daring the sweet story of how she was born.


Spitfire's Bith

One day Daring Do was in Spitfire's room just looking through her photo ablums when she came across a picture of a women with firey spikey hair and orange eyes that looked kind and loving. She was holding a baby that was smiling and happy. Beside the women stood a very hadsome young man. He had a nice face with red hair and freckles on his face. He was wearing a nice business like suit that was black with a red tie and black matching pants. Daring handed the picture to Spitfie who took it and smiled with tears in her eyes.

Spitfire said"Those are my parents, Spitlight my mom and Fireblaze my dad.''

Daring pointed at the baby"Who is the baby?"

Spitfire said"Me."

Daring looked at it closey and then back to Spit. She smiled and handed her another picture of a little girl who also had spikey hair and her two parents.

Daring said "You look a lot like your mother".

Spit said "Thanks."

Daring said "Please tell me about how you were born."

Spitfire smiled and pulled over a chair.

Sure Daring she said as she began her story.

One day many years ago long long before Spitfire was born Spitlight was the captain of the wonderbolts. She and her husband Fireblaze worked together on the team. One night Spitlight came home late. She went into the bathroom and threw up into the toliet which she had been doiong a lot. She knew that she was pregant. She walked into the living room where her husband Fireblaze sat reading a book. She sat down and faced her husband.

She smiled and said"Honey I have some wonderful news."

Fireblaze said "ok what is it"?

She beamed as she told him"I'm pregant.''

"Aw honey" fireblze said hugging his wife, "that is wonderful."

After a couple of months of mood swings and werid cravings for food and a lot of throwing up on Spitlight's part they went to the doctor. She sat on the examation table with her huge belly exposed. The doctor moved a little remote control over her stoamtach and on the viedo screen came a fuzzy picture of a baby.

The doctor faced Spitlight and said"congrats it is a girl."

Spitlight beamed and Fireblaze kissed her on the head and held her head.

The doctor looked at the picture and said "With the size of her i am guessing about 1 week that she will be born." It has been about six months.

The docotor faced Spitlight and said" you guys may go home. Take it easy and see u later when she is born."

They went out the hosptail both beaming with joy. Splight was crying a bit. Fireblaze steaded his wife as she walked. They drove home and went on living.

One week really flew by and it invloed a lot of puking and getting ready for the girl and talking about names finally it was saturday night at 11:00 at night . Fireblaze and Spitlight fell asleep in their big queen sized bed. Around 2:00 o clock in the morning Spitlight was having pains in her stoamtach. She knew that the baby was coming. Her wather had broke! She nudged Fireblaze with her foot. She was clutching her stoamatch and screaming in pain. Her hubsand woke up and shot out of bed. He ran over to her side of the bed and scooped her up. He was really strong. He picked up the car keys in his mouth cause his hands were busy carrying Spitlight who was screaming and screaming in pain. He ran out of the house carrying his wife. He threw the suitcase in the truckof the car and closed the hatch and carefully placed Spitlight in the back. Fire blaze started the engine and gunned it and drove like a crazy person all the way to the hopstail. They reached the hospital and Firelaze again grabbed his wife and carried her into the hosptail. Nurse Sweet heart was walking arounnd checking on her patients when she saw Firelaze burst threw the door carrying his wife. By this time Spitlight was hollwering in pain. Nurse Sweetheart dragged a wheel chair and told Fire Blaze to Spitlight into it. Nurse Sweetheart wheeled the chair into the operation room and delivered the baby along with other nurses and doctors. After 2 hours of screaming Spitlight was recovering in a room and waiting for her baby when Nurse Sweetheart came in carrying a little girl wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Ms light here's your daughter", handing the baby over Spitlight who was waiting with open arms and tears in her eyes. She looked down at her daughter who was so tiny and cute and had the rosiest cheecks ever. She also had the smallest fastest fingers which grasped Spitlight fingers and held on. she cooed and smiled at Spitlight. She did not have any hair. Spitlight held her daughter close to her chest and snuggled her.

Fireblaze the dad was waiting in the waiting room when Nurse Sweetheart appeared and said "Um Mr. blaze do u want to meet your daughter?"

Fireblaze stood up and followed the nurse into the recovery room and saw his wife Spitlight holding their daughter.

She motioned him to come over with her hand and asked "do you want to hold her honey?"

Fireblaze took his daughter into his loving strong arms and kissed her head as tears ran down his cheeck. Tears of joy.

He faced his wife Spitlight and asked her "well what is her name?''

Spitlight smiled and said "Spitfire"

He was confuesed "Why Spitfire honey?"

Spitlight sighed and said "Cause that is my first name and your first name too so I just put them together and came with Spitfire.

"Honey" he said "that is wonderful."

Spitlight smiled and sighed and fell asleep in the bed. FireBlaze covered her up and kissed her and said you rest.

He smiled at the baby and with tears running down his face he smiled and said"Welcome to family spitfire, kissing her on the head.

Spitfire stopped talking and faced Daring and said well now you know how i was born.

Daring Do took Spitfire's hand and squeezed it and said Thank you for telling me. That is a really sweet story.

She hugged Spitfire and walked out of her room and left her staring at the picture.


End file.
